


dollar store part 2: electric boogaloo

by klazomaniac, monochromiac, RedMint_Tea



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Badboyhalo is Sapnap's older brother, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Phil is their dad, Texting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromiac/pseuds/monochromiac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMint_Tea/pseuds/RedMint_Tea
Summary: DreamWasTaken changed their name to dream.dream:welcome to hell
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	dollar store part 2: electric boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> ello everyone. so, we decided to remake our chatfic. it was because with the other one we had trouble staying consistent and stuff so,,, here ya go. brand new idea and everything. have fun
> 
> also, we cant promise that we'll update too often but it will at least be more than the other one.
> 
> this chapter was written by: klaz

**Philza Minecraft created a new chat.**

**Philza Minecraft renamed “New chat” to “Study Group”.**

**Philza Minecraft changed their nickname to Phil.**

**Phil added Wilbur Soot, Technoblade, and 12 others to “Study Group”.**

Phil: Hello everyone!

TommyInnit: What is this

Tubbo_: ^

Phil: I figured I’d create a study group for you lot to check in since I’m familiar with you all.

Technoblade: no offense phil but i dont think itll be used for studyin

Technoblade: also we are literally your sons couldn’t you have asked us yourself

Phil: True, but where’s the fun in that?

Sapnap: what is this

DreamWasTaken: hell

Technoblade: scroll up

Fundy: wild

Nihachu: Hello everyone!

Tubbo_: hello niki

Nihachu: Hello Tubbo!

TommyInnit: Stop being wholesome

Tubbo_: i just said hello thouh

TommyInnit: Exactly

TommyInnit: Father, tubbo is farming ‘aw’s again

Phil: Tommy, Tubbo literally just said ‘hello’

TommyInnit: I’m going to Cry

Sapnap: do it coward

TommyInnit: FATHER I’M BEING BULLIED

Phil: No you aren’t Tommy.

DreamWasTaken: L

Technoblade: L

Wilbur Soot: L

TommyInnit: I’ve been betrayed by my own father… Such a shame

Sapnap: L

DreamWasTaken: you are so dramatic

Tommyinnit: Shut up green bitch

DreamWasTaken: child

Sapnap: lmao Gottem

Wilbur Soot: Hello everyone. How are you all?

Fundy: you literally said ‘L’ don’t act like you’re just showing up now

Wilbur Soot: you didn't see shit fox boy

Fundy: D:

**DreamWasTaken has changed their name to dream.**

Dream: welcome to hell everyone


End file.
